


浑然不知长相守 第四章 本能-3

by jimengbox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimengbox/pseuds/jimengbox





	浑然不知长相守 第四章 本能-3

第3天

 

后半夜屋子里开始漏水，我爱罗被鹿代裹着毡被抱到了长桌上，倚着岩壁坐躺在上面。他动不了，只能盯着鹿代的背不敢合眼，手边只有一盏昏黄的油灯。

鹿代一夜未眠，站在风雨和我爱罗之间。

这场沙漠暴风雨犹如一条受伤过境的妖龙，在接天连地的大雨倾盆中翻滚，崩天裂地的嘶嚎，最终在天亮之前渐渐不支伏地啜泣，淅淅沥沥。

 

鹿代高挑的背影一直挺立在小屋坍陷那一角的边缘，光着脚踩在被雨水冲刷下来的一层厚厚的泥沙中，偶尔弓下腰去确认临时夯砸住的木桩和钉子是否牢固。他肩膀背上的肌肉被拉伸出起伏如山的轮廓，隆起的肩甲骨和低隐的脊沟把屋里有限的光切割出错落的剪影……远远的看上去，很像一幅抽象画。

 

“鹿……代……”我爱罗声若蚊蝇，每说一个字都需要花些本就不多的力气。可以了……

 

前方的人无声转身，从只有黑白灰的颜色里走出来，像被油灯微弱的光芒重新画上真实的血肉，来不及蒸腾的水气挂在他的胸膛上，随着沉重的呼吸一起一伏，宽厚的肩膀微驼着，脸上写满了疲惫，他很累。

 

我爱罗伸出手掀开被子的一个角，示意他进来取暖。

 

鹿代拉住他的手又塞回被子里放好，把油灯移到桌角为自己腾出更大的位置，坐上桌子，伸手连同被子一起把我爱罗抱进怀里，冰冷的侧脸蹭了蹭他的额头，舔吻了一下，便忍不住倦意沉入睡梦中。

 

被裹得像只大蠕虫的我爱罗在他怀中很难动弹，只能把脸向他被和雨水一般刺冷浸湿的脖颈处靠了靠，分过去一点热量。鹿代只是怕过低的体温冰到他……

 

摇摇欲坠的小破屋免去了坍塌的命运，我爱罗看着屋外的黑暗渐渐融入些许白亮，终于松了一口气，随着鹿代平稳而规律的心跳调整着呼吸。

 

终于熬过这一夜了。

 

我爱罗有些失神的看着桌角的油灯，斑驳掉漆的黑色铁皮，落满灰尘的玻璃罩，很土旧的陈年破烂，灯座上刻着字，经历长年风吹日晒浮土沉沙而难以辨认。

 

而我爱罗这时已经能够确定，那个字是“风”。

 

这灯是他废弃的旧物，多年前被遗弃在了这里。我爱罗没有想到，兜兜转转，竟然这个时候鬼使神差的到了这个旧地……

 

沙漠里广袤无垠，天气变化无常，这种旅人屋并不少见，简陋而毫无特点，却可供行人在必要的时候落脚一宿甚至保得一命。一旦地貌变化车马改道，也可以随时遗弃不去管理。

这间小屋就是因此在七八年前废弃掉的，作为风影，我爱罗十分了解沙漠旅人屋的位置和使用情况。

 

而七年前我爱罗遭遇了一场突发性的意外，让他一个人在这小破屋里忍受了三天的情热折磨。

 

那年木叶村的中忍考试被一个把查克拉当兴奋剂嗑的神经病搞得一团糟，把造价不菲的比赛场夷为平地造成大量观赛民众受伤不说，还劫走了身为九尾人柱力的火影。于是按照英雄救美（？）的剧本，我爱罗和其他三影跟着宇智波佐助和他们家小儿子去把人给抢了回来。

 

虽然过程有些波折、大家都受了不少伤，但起码鸣人安然无恙全须全尾，还身体力行的和佐助现场耍了一大把帅秀了一大把恩爱，并且一起对他们可爱的小儿子来了一场别开生面的亲子教育。我爱罗不知道其他三影是什么心情，反正对他来说，十分高兴欣慰是真的，被闪瞎了熊猫眼……也是真的。

 

这真是个皆大欢喜的好结局，当然如果我爱罗没有毫无征兆的突发了情热的话说不定会更好……

 

配合难得表现出活泼样子的火影拍完了合照，我爱罗才发觉了身体里隐隐的异样，那股他以为是激烈战斗造成的体温上升，竟然是情热前期的疼痛和燥热，不知从什么时候开始已在腹中缓缓萌生游弋翻滚，不知不觉中，星火燎原……

 

为了把伪装建立得足够坚固，我爱罗把自然情热期通过药物调节控制在非常严格的周期里，这种突发情况会发生的概率基本接近于零，这太不正常了。

 

可怕的是，他那时连一支抑制剂也没有……

即使有，现在用也来不及。

 

五影聚齐之地明里欢声笑语，暗处眼线漫天遍地，他权衡了一下自己的身体状况和当下的处境，决定放弃在木叶冒险求助，他也不想给现在精疲力竭的鸣人添太大麻烦。

还好大家都沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，场面很是欢腾混乱，在场的人并没有谁发现他的异样。

 

我爱罗按下身体的不适悄然离去，直到鹿代叫住了他。

“舅舅，你要走了吗？”还未分化性种的12岁少年已经窜到他肩膀的高度，脸庞上还带着稚嫩的丰满，而俊气的男性轮廓已开始浮现，好看得很。

“嗯，有急事要回去。”我爱罗不忍见鹿代漂亮的绿眸中染上一丝失望，走过去伸手抚摸了一下他微微垮下去的小脸，“下次我再来陪你下棋。”

 

孩子身上他早已熟识的奶汗香中，有什么不同与之前的气息在悄然变化着，好像隐约带着微腥的草香，若有若无，难以捕捉。我爱罗不禁恍惚了一下，身体里的躁动一点一点往上拱。

 

他心中一凛，慌忙低声道了句“再见”便转头离开了……

 

不能再耽搁了，他得趁着还有力气，逃离这里，逃到一个更安全的地方。

 

被情热迅速蚕食的气力已经无法支撑我爱罗回到砂隐，这座废弃了一段时间的旅人屋悄然接纳了他的来到。

 

没有暖和舒适的宜人温度，没有柔软亲肤的被褥和布料，没有充足营养的食物补给，没有足够令人放松的安全怀抱，这里没有进入发情期的Omega本能渴望着的一切充分条件。

 

身体里那个无能为力的Omega一边疯狂释放着信息素寻找着并不存在的伴侣一边因为害怕而惶恐不安的颤抖哭嚎，而这里只有无法睁眼的黑暗和冰冷，绵长磨人的疼痛，百蚁噬心的难耐以及勉强用砂子包裹住自己的绝对防御，还有那盏被在失控之前被他点亮的油灯……这是唯一的安全信号。

 

还好，比起第一次分化性种时那次糟糕透了的情热，起码这次他并没有那么强烈的想自残的念头，已被汗水和泪水浸透的我爱罗在迷蒙中自我解嘲着。

 

身体紧紧蜷缩在砂子的保护中无法控制的瑟瑟发抖，大脑仍然不停混乱而高速的运转着，为什么会突然进入情潮，会不会再出现这种情况，难道有什么未察觉到的诱因，应该如何避免等这些他现在完全想不出答案的问题，分散着注意力。

 

想不起这样挨了多久，不知是已经完全进入了习得性无助的阶段，还是身体渐渐摸索和情热相处的最好方式，他的身体好像被压在冰冷和沸腾交替的水底动弹不得，似乎有温柔的声音从水面的方向传来，遥不可及而又如此温暖。

 

好有什么微弱但安然的力量悄然介入这场狂风暴雨。身体里的Omega像得到了什么安抚了一般，开始放松紧崩的肌肉，不再歇斯底里的嘶吼挣扎，只是小声的抽泣和忍耐着，释放着委屈的气息……

 

我爱罗捕捉不到那是什么，但心里无形中萌生了一些平静，好像有些熟悉但又完全陌生的感觉，若有若无，好像明明已经精疲力竭迷失在这片欲望森林里，而一头幼小的鹿无意中撞了个满怀后惊慌失措的小步跑走，然而又忍不住好奇的返回来蹲在他的手边，瞪着湿漉漉的大眼睛照看着他，不时低下头轻舔着他的手心。小动物皮毛特有的腥甜混着花草的香气沾在衣袖上，泌人心脾。

 

好像梦里曾经见过的人影，无论如何也看不清的模样，在这最狼狈的时候给予最安心的温暖，陪伴他挨过这痛苦的长夜……

 

等我爱罗从情热中解脱出来时，已经是两三天后的上午，堪九郎夫妇正在小屋门外抱着干净的衣物静静等候着他，面前的油灯还在安静的燃烧着，只是已变成了红紫色的幽幽磷光——那是个代表所在位置和求助的信号，只有砂瀑家的人之间才懂的沟通方式。

 

一种微型沙蜥的骨灰，无论分成多少份，相隔多远，都会同时燃烧出同一种颜色，它曾活着时的颜色。

 

堪九郎说，他清晨接到了信号，就立刻赶了过来。

疲惫不堪的我爱罗看着那盏燃尽了骨灰快要变色的油灯，却怎么也想不起他是什么时候点燃了信号，就像他想不起陪他挨过这几天的那点小小的力量……是否真实存在，或者那只是因为过于痛苦而导致灵魂深处开启了自我防御机制而产生的错觉。

 

被救赎的美梦，总会让人念念不忘，直到现在也是如此。

 

再醒来的时候，雨已经完全停了，那破油灯被窗外漏进的光线压抑得只剩下一朵坚挺的火焰。

我爱罗仍然没有站起身的力气，但已经能抬起手臂推开一见他醒来就粘住他吮吻的人型小公鹿，指了指屋角的破马桶，示意他自己想解决一下内急问题。

这两天的吃喝拉撒都是鹿代帮他解决的。这是件十分不体面但又无可奈何的事情，我爱罗现在已经有点破罐破摔的接受了。

 

鹿代在他下唇和牙齿间深窝里舔了个来回才恋恋不舍的离开，给他披了一块柔软的布料后把他抱到马桶上扶坐好。似乎是担心我爱罗尚且虚软的身体支撑不住现在的坐姿，鹿代半蹲在他的身边，把他的手臂搭在自己的脖颈上环好，一手紧紧扶着他的腰身，一手托着他光裸的双脚以免粘到泥泞湿凉的地面。

 

我爱罗倚靠在鹿代怀中，看着那双注视着自己的碧绿眸子中无法掩饰的疲惫，轻抬起环抱着他头颈的手，有些心疼的轻轻抚摸他脸侧微微冒头的胡茬，落在指背上很粗糙的触感也很温暖。

 

一路向上，手指落在他额头上看上去愈发肿胀的瘀伤处，并不严重，没有任何发炎或溃烂的迹象，但也一直不见消肿。我爱罗小心翼翼的碰触了一下这中间有些内陷的肿块，血流的脉动微微从指尖传来，一些几不可察的微弱动静也掺杂于其中，似乎有什么不对劲。

这伤口是那只蛊蜂后攻击的后遗症，也应该是造成鹿代丧失神志的直接原因，这要如何处理……我爱罗微微皱了皱眉头。

 

等方便过后，鹿代给他清洗好下身，重新用被子把他严严实实的包好，自己再穿戴好衣物，便抱他出小屋透气。

悬浮在沙漠上方的乌云狰狞而沉默，却被背后氤氲而出的阳光勾勒出更立体的眉角，从被水气羽化后的光晕来看，时间应该已推至午后时分。

 

鹿代将我爱罗放在小屋门口的已经干晌的石阶上坐好，再三按捂了几下，示意他好好坐在这里等他，便一步三回头的往不远处的一片矮灌木林的方向走去。所剩的果实并不多了，鹿代是去觅食。

 

被雨水冲刷过后的空气十分清新，终于独处的我爱罗有些贪婪的闻了闻湿润沙土中的芳香，看着鹿代渐行渐远的背影，心却沉入了谷底。

 

从脱轨的激情中慢慢平静下来，迟钝的理智重新回到脑子里疯狂的放着马后炮，一条一条列举着混乱不堪的现状描述以及对自己狗血淋头式的控诉和指责，似乎只有这样在良心上的鞭挞，自己就能获得一点赦免一样。

 

鹿代失去了理智，但你并没有；鹿代即使失去了理智也没有强迫你，是你允许他一点一点往你身体里钻。

 

我爱罗为Omega在接受鹿代时的毫无罪恶感而产生深深的罪恶感，他从来没有像现在这样有理由去痛恨自己的第二性别以及它在Alpha面前的本能的臣服和引诱。

一切都是Omega的错……我爱罗当然可以这样想。但他清楚的很，这样把所有的错误都归因给性种和本能，也无非是想让自己开脱责任开得理直气壮一点而已。

 

当鹿代抱紧他亲吻他的时候，那些恐慌、愤怒、道德和罪恶轮番轰炸和指责着他，但为什么……心底却有一丝卑微的快乐怯生生浮现出来，大胆的向面前的Alpha展开怀抱，好像它一直就站在那里苦苦等待一样，很幸福，却是不应该属于他的感受，虚妄得让他想嘲笑自己。

 

我爱罗把脸无力的埋进臂弯里，狠狠的闭着眼睛，忍住因为忆起鹿代怀抱的温暖和毫无保留的亲昵而泛出的酸楚。

 

现在下决心还来得及，趁一切还没有那么无法挽回。

只要拒绝，只要拒绝那个可爱的孩子就可以了，他还是那个作为Alpha的风影，那个孩子还是他最爱的外甥。

那样如初生太阳般他一直珍藏的美好，不应该沉沦纠缠在这口经历太多是非蹉跎而麻木沧桑的枯井里，染上悖德的污点和尘埃。

 

一切中止在这里，不要再往前走了，一切都不会变，都还在控制之中。

 

我爱罗抬起头，正好看到鹿代用衣服兜了满满一包不知是什么的果子向他走回来，碰触到他的眼神，便如一朵花绽放在他脸上一般灿烂而又幸福的笑着，年轻俊美的脸上写满了朝气和力量，更加快步的向他奔了过来。

 

他想回以一个微笑，却因为毫无征兆突然决堤的眼泪而不得不重新埋回被子里，狠狠按捺下在胸口动荡得发疼的酸苦。

 

对不起，鹿代。我爱罗在心里呢喃着，他不是一个好舅舅，从来不是……

 

这天晚上，我爱罗拒绝了鹿代的求欢，包括亲吻和拥抱。

他推开了刚刚躺好就欺身蹭过来的外甥，在他一脸茫然中沉着脸的摇了摇头。

“不……能。”

鹿代眼中的不知所措顿时多了一丝恐慌，他轻声的哼喃着，撒娇一样轻轻摇晃着我爱罗的肩膀，像不知自己犯了错的小鹿一般努力用头蹭着他祈求原谅，似乎想回到本以为已经属于自己的小窝里。

我爱罗转开视线不给他一丝一毫的眼神的信号，努力背过身去闭上眼睛假寐，把那双拼命想把他重新揽回怀抱中的手缓慢而坚定的推离，把信息素的释放抑制到最低水平……不可以了。

长久的僵持，久到我爱罗感觉就快要压抑不住身体里那个挣扎着想回到鹿代怀里的Omega时，鹿代的手退开了，原本手按在那里的温暖顿时一片冰冷。

 

我爱罗不敢睁开眼睛，其他感观却异常敏感的在黑暗中感受着鹿代的动作带起的气流。那个孩子给他掖了掖被子，沉默的起身离开了床铺，悉悉索索的好像重新穿好了衣服，沉重的步伐离他越来越远，门慢慢打开了，又被好好的合上，门上一声闷闷的撞击和依靠的声音。

我爱罗知道被他拒绝的鹿代跑去了门口栖身……夜晚沙漠的温度并不高，即使在这个夏末的时节里。

 

但他仍然不敢睁开眼睛，他怕眼皮下面已经盈满的眼泪会因此倾泻而下。空气中还残留着鹿代信息素的味道，那清新的气息里透着一丝苦涩和委屈，在他黑暗的视野里，活生生勾画出一只受伤了被抛弃的小鹿在沙漠里缩成一团发抖的可怜模样。

 

不能心软，不能再任由本能放纵，一切从现在开始要回归正轨，回归他的控制，即使现在的一切都建立在鹿代对他突如其来狂热而虚妄的爱恋上……

 

两人被隔绝在内外两个世界的信息素却挣扎着互相渴望，一次次无声的撞击着小屋破旧的门窗，契而不舍的想重归一处。

 

一夜无眠，一夜煎熬。


End file.
